projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: Going Commando
Synopsis Rennes-le-Chateau Outside, Urashima finally meets KOS-MOS, Fiora, and Sylphie. But the Dragonturtle's circuits are fried after the transformation's first flight. Their only option to escape at this point was through Cyberspace. Sylphie explains that there is trouble in Cyberspace as well, so she recommends a Maverick Hunter escort just in case. After some modifications, everyone arrives in Cyberspace. As everyone surveys the digital surroundings, they notice they're one Dragonturtle and doctor short. Xiaomu receives a call from Urashima and says that the Dragonturtle is stuck near the group's position. After talking with her, KOS-MOS detects incoming data. Strange, pawn-like things appear. They aren't the Maverick Hunters they're looking for, so they decide to plow ahead and avoid the traps ahead of them. After moving through the ring, more of cyberspace appears...along with some new foes. They weren't the Maverick Hunters either, but once they mention a virus it immediately gets Chris' attention. Strider recognizes them as former lackeys of Scumocide (Genocide in the original), an arch-criminal that terrorized the galaxy but was toppled...by the hero who appears next: Captain Commando. He immediately recognizes his old enemies and decides to help out the heroes in dealing with the latest threat, seeing as some of them recognize him from a previous incident. He mentions the gold chains that have been popping up recently, and have appeared in Cyberspace as well. After giving the trio a beating, they head for the next area. They find the Dragonturtle suspended in the air at the other side of the newly opened area. After failing to contact the doctor, more enemies show up including a familiar robotic assassin. Strider wonders why Solo was working with Sigma's forces. Just then, two more newcomers show up: the Maverick Hunters X & Zero. After giving them an update on the situation, a voice comes out of nowhere. What appeared was another foe back from the dead: Vile, who perished in a previous battle now stands again and ready for revenge. With Solo being near destroyed he retreats, but not before Hiryu pulls some information about Tong Pooh's whereabouts. After Vile takes a beating, he makes his escape saying that this fight's only just begun. Just then, Urashima gets through to Xiaomu's phone and reports that repairs are nearly finished. Another call comes in, this time from Sylphie. She sets up shop, hoping to get some deals out of the heroes before the doctor finishes up her work. Party Members Pair Units * Reiji & Xiaomu * Demitri & Morrigan * Chris & Jill * Kiryu & Majima * Jin & Kazuya * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Chun-Li & Xiaoyu * KOS-MOS & Fiora * X & Zero Solo Units * Heihachi * Phoenix & Maya * Aty * Natsu * Ryo * Captain Commando Enemies * Bugborn Alpha x5 * Eddy x2 * Wooky x2 * Carol x2 * Shtrom * Shtrom Jr. * Druk * Mettaur C-15 x5 * Solo * Gunbolt x2 * Ride Armor (Green) x3 * Vile MK-II (Gear: Vile's Shield) Items * Mix Gel * Restore Pill II * Orange Gel * Staminan Royale Strategy * The yellow Miru Toraeru traps will cause damage if a unit walks into it, but it will also clear the path ahead. The next part of the stage will reveal itself once a unit passes a gold ring. When you get to the area with the rolling Protectons, keep out of their path to avoid damage. Mind your units' position when pressing the switches on the field. Trivia *After completion of this chapter, the shop adds the accessory, Cyber Peacock's Feather, for purchase. This is a more directly named reference to him being the stage boss of Cyberspace in Mega Man X4. Ironically, his feathers were used as explosive homing weapons in his battle against X and Zero in said game. *The Miru Toraeru originally were obstacles that could be destroyed on the map in Project X Zone, but now inflict a severe amount of damage to any unit that walks into their panel range. This is similar to how they would slowly injure X or Zero if they were caught by one in Mega Man X4. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter